Vampire Knight: Prose, Shorts, and Poetry
by Marie Meyers
Summary: A collection of original fan-fiction by the copyright author Marie Meyers. Includes prose, short stories, and poetry for the series Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. Stories range from K to M and are compilations of stories for the general characters of Vampire Knight. Not all stories intended for readers below the age of 16.
1. Little Thing Called Lust

Title: **Little Thing Called Lust**

Summary: _He wasn't looking for Love, and hers was already spoken for. They didn't seek each other for comfort; they weren't attracted by a sense of longing. They lusted after one another; a charge ignited that was so strongly carnal that it pooled and heated and clutched at them through their bellies and in their eyes. Physical release and carnal satisfaction drove them, again and again, to their secret tryst. They just couldn't help it; the need was always too hard to ignore._

Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight

Characters: Kaien Kurosu, Jurri KuranAuthor: Marie Meyers

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance, Prose  
Published: 11-11-12, Updated: 11-11-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 623

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: This story is called "Little Thing Called Lust," an idea I had originally written for characters by the names of Mina and Leroy. As I was writing it, I realized I could make it a story for Zero and Yuuki or Kain and Ruka, but I decided to write it for Kaien and Juuri, and I wrote this story as a tribute to them because I've always felt compelled by the mystery of their relationship. Just what had Juuri meant to Kaien before she died? In the manga, Kaien at one point has a piece of a memory of Juuri from the time he was a vampire hunter. Just what happened? Why did he feel like he owed her? So, Kaien, this is for you.

All mention of _Vampire Knight_ is fandom use only. I do not own _Vampire Knight _or its characters. Please, if you like this story, support this series by reading it online and buying the books in stores! Matsuri Hino would greatly appreciate it. Also for any reprint, mention, or want of use of this work of fan-fiction, please ask author Marie Meyers.

* * *

**Little Thing Called Lust**

His back hit the door with a faint thud as he pressed her body against his. He groaned at the feeling of her fingers entangled in his hair as he cupped her chin and captured her lips with his own.

_He should've felt ashamed, they both should have._

The kiss wasn't laced with love like Haruka's kisses were. Kaien's kiss was fierce and laced with desire, and it sent Juuri's mind reeling as she pulled at his hair, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Kaien," she squeaked when they surfaced for air. "Kaien." He bent his head down to kiss at her neck and Juuri gasped.

"What time is Haruka-San coming home?" Kaien asked with his face buried in her neck. "How much time do we have?"

"He'll be home tomorrow evening," Juuri replied as her hands slipped from his hair to clutch at his jacket. She shifted against him and Kaien let out st strange sound, exhaling sharply.

Kaien slipped his arms around Juuri's waist and felt her legs wrap around his torso as he walked with her into what was Juuri's and Haruka's bedroom. Carefully, he laid her out at the center of the bed. His body loomed over hers as he pulled her face to his and kissed her once more.

_They knew nothing would change. When Haruka returned, they both knew Juuri would cling to him, loving him with all her heart all the while. Kaien, too, would resume his swinger ways, so it wasn't like they were in love or anything._

"Juuri," Kaien whispered as Juuri's hands stripped him of his jacket.

"Shhh," she replied.

_They just couldn't help it, giving into the little thing called lust._

_おわり_

©Marie Meyers, 2012


	2. Boundaries

Title: Boundaries

Summary: _Lust. Desire. Starvation. Longing. The emotions plunge deep inside them, swirling and cascading into a hazardous storm. Is there no line, no boundary between siblings and lovers?_

Characters: Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu), Kaname Kuran  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Drama, Short  
Published: 11-11-12, Updated: 11-11-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,292

Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: On the use of name-play: While I know everyone believes that Yuuki's name doesn't have less than two U's I decided to only use one. I love both renditions of Yuuki's name, and I feel as if using the less conventional form adds a depth of symbolism. Yuki, or ゆき, means snow. Not only that, but it was in snow that Kaname had found a lost Yuuki when Rido had attacked her family. In a sense, this alternate spelling of her name dipicts a "lost Yuuki". Just something to consider as you're reading this story.

_Vampire Knight_ in all its original plot is not mine. Please, if you like this story, support the author by buying the books and manga. Matsuri Hino (author) will surely appreciate it.

"Boundaries" and its originality belongs to the copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reuse, print, or want of use of this fan-fiction.

* * *

**Boundaries**

"_Yuki…"_

Kaname gasped and opened his eyes. His forehead was dotted with sweat and he was panting heavily. Wide eyed, Kaname took in his surroundings. From the foot of the bed to the window—it all was frayed in a red crimson haze. He sat up slowly and got out of bed, walking to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out his small black case and popped three blood tablets in his mouth, letting them dissolve on his tongue rather than wash them down with water. He put his arm over his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt so weak and so helpless; so childish. He was so intoxicated with happiness when he didn't need to be. Suddenly more aware, he walked out of his room and down the stairs to the basement—Yuki's room with no windows. He opened the door slowly. There, huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth, was Yuki, her breath labored and uneven as his had been—if not more—when he had awoke from his blissful dream. He approached her cautiously so he didn't frighten her. "Yuki," he said gently.

Yuki shook her head. "Go away, Kaname-Sempai," Yuki said quietly in a shaky voice. "Please."

"When will the time come that you will simply call me Kaname?" He asked a little ruefully. "It has been six months since we first came here, after so many years…Yuki, do not you know that if you need me, all you have to do is call?"

Yuki shook her head again. "I don't want to," she said simply.

"You don't what to what, Yuki?"

"I don't want to be dependent on your blood."

"Your body still cannot accept blood tablets," Kaname stated. "There is nothing wrong with that. It's normal for your condition." He took a step towards her. "Take my blood; it will be easier to make the transition to the blood tablets if you don't fight your hunger." Yuki looked up at him with shock.

"I can't!" She exclaimed. "I..." she shook her head and trailed off, leaving her unfinished sentence to hang in the air between them.

"Yuki…" Kaname crossed the spand of the room and closed the distance between him and his sister with quick strides. Pulling her up by her arm, he pushed her against the wall. He trapped her in between his arms and leaned his head in, nuzzling his nose to her neck. He then moved his nose up to her ear.

"Sister," he murmured. "Lover." He inhaled sharply. "You're both these things to me, and I-" he licked behind her ear and he heard her gasp. She stiffened and shifted to turn away, but Kaname pressed his body more pointedly against her own. "I want..." he continued, kissing up her ear. He could feel Yuki shaking. When he got to the top of her ear he bit at her cartilage. "I take pleasure in us like this. As siblings. As more." He let his lips feather back down her ear, "What is so wrong with that?" he whispered, bearing to her his need for her. He felt hair brush against his neck as she shook her head. "Why?" he regarded gently.

"Kaname," Yuki said softly. "Please-don't…"

"Don't…?" He asked, still whispering in her ear. Then he moved his lips away and looked into her eyes. Beautiful, red-brown eyes were glowing and scared, as if the fact that she was hungry was a sin. As if the fact she was hungry for _him_ was a sin. He felt a familiar tug in his heart. _Oh, my sweet, dear girl._ He took one of his hands and cupped her cheek. Yuki closed her eyes and slowly leaned into his palm. She inhaled. As she began to nuzzle his hand she placed her own hand over his and darted out her tongue, licking gently from his palm to his index finger. She took his finger into her mouth sucked slowly. She made a sound deep in her throat.

Kaname exhaled heavily. _Yuki_. He groaned. He massaged her bottom left fang with his finger. He roughly moved his hand, pricking his finger feeling the thin line of blood from his finger mix with Yuki's saliva. She shuddered. and made a needy sound, sucking harder. Shcloseted her eyes, and Kaname knew she was savoring his taste.

"Yuki!" Kaname gasped breathlessly when she clutched his hand with urgency. "Yuki, my neck," he said softly. Yuki opened her eyes and looked up at him, reading the emotions on his face. Then she narrowed her eyes, as if unsure it was the right decision. Kaname's free fingers brushed consolingly on her cheek. "Yuki…"

"I don't understand the boundary of you and I anymore," she whispered helplessly and horrified, voice hoarse. She took his finger from her mouth and leaned forward wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her nose in his neck. Kaname took his hand and placed it on her waist, pulling her closer to his body, then took his free and and laced it in her hair. He stilled as her tongue tentatively licked the vein on the left side of his neck—once; twice. _Yes_, Kaname thought. _Feel it Yuki. My blood-it's begging you_. He urged her head more into the crook of his neck. He felt her tears against his skin.

"What if I can't stop?" She asked him.

"Yuki," he said. "Don't cry—it's alright. I won't let that happen. Yuki," he murmured, "to see you struggling for my blood, I've been waiting impatiently for this day for a long time."

"You taste so good," she whispered with heady desire. "I want so much. I'm so-" she gasped. Kaname reveled in her starvation.

He pressed his lips to her hair and inhaled her scent. "It's alright. Take me, Yuki." Kaname closed his eyes. He felt Yuki stiffen before her mouth claimed him. His blood filled her mouth and she bit him deeper. Kaname barred his throat more so that Yuki could have better access. He threw his head back and groaned appreciatively. Kaname tightened his grip on her possessively.

"It's alright Yuki," Kaname told her softly.

_(Owari)_

_©Marie Meyers, 2012_


	3. Scene

Title: Scene

Summary: _Lights, camera, action. This is what should happen in all the pornoes._

Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight

Characters: Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu) Hanabusa Aido

Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst, Short, Adult  
Published: 11-11-12, Updated: 11-11-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 840  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: _Vampire Knight _is the creation of author Matsuri Hino. Please support the series by buying the manga and anime.

"Scene" is a fan-fiction by copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reprint, or want of use of this original fan-fiction.

Story recommended mature audiences only for explicit themes.

* * *

SCENE

Kaname's eyes widened as he arched his back, darting out his tongue as a moan senuously escaped his lips, "Yess." He closed his eyes, sweat donning his forehead, and lifted up his hips. "Mmm, you feel so good..." Kaname said as he opened his eyes. Looking at his partner's face lost in lust, Kaname growled.

The sudden feel of Kaname's tightness thrusting down on him made Zero gasp as he let out a loud moan. They had been at it for about three hours, shifting posistions, wearing weird clothing...the remeberance of Kaname shoving him against the wall and grinding against him, moaning hotly in his ear and telling him just how dirty he made Kaname feel flashed through his mind, and he shivered. He would forever remember the feel of leather. Zero looked down at Kaname, at the blissful look on his face, at the way Kaname's mouth was formed to say his name, and Zero only thought one thing: sexy. "Kaname..." he whispered.

Kaname groaned at the sound of his name being said like that. How he loved hearing his name being said like that. Unable to wait, Kaname rose his hips up, making Zero gasp in surprise. Then, reaching up to grap Zero's shoulders, Kanames shifted his weight and pushed him onto the matress of the bed and lowered himself roughly on Zero, making Zero gasp in pleasure. _Oh, Ohhh,_ Zero thought. _It felt so..._

"Cut!"

Kaname and Zero jumped in surprise. They had been so lost in it, they had forgotten...

...that Yuki set it up.

"You're doing it all wrong, guys!" Yuki puffed as she came closer to the bed, and out from the corner she was in. Dressed in white thigh highs and a white, long-sleeved dress shirt that was too big for her, she looked just as enticing as the erotic scene Kaname and Zero had been performing. Her soft hands closed the camera as she set it down on Kaname's large mahogony desk and walked over to them.

"Zero and Kaname..." she called as she stood next to them. "Boys..." Her newly manicured finger nails trailed down Kaname's chest to where he and Zero were joined.

"Ah," Zero gasped. "Yuki...Mmm, Yuki..." Zero moaned. Kaname looked from Yuki to Zero, watching the scene, and then frowning slighlty, causing Yuki to turn to him.

"Onii..." Yuki scolded as she lowered her face to Kaname's chest and teased, causing him to shiver. "There are still many scenes to be shot," then Yuki climbed on the bed, and sat on Zero's naked chest, raking her fingers on their skin, "may we continue?" she asked innocnetly.

"Yes," they breathed, breathing deeply at the feel of her nails on their skin.

"Great!" Yuki beamed as she hopped off the bed and back towards Kaname's desk. Both men tried to hide their disappointment. Picking up her camera, Yuki opened the camera, then hesitated. "Wait," she said.

"What?" Zero asked. "What is it?"

"I don't like your image," she said to them. "It isn't enough...Aidou!"

"Yes...?" Aidou said, appearing from the corner Yuki had been in before. "What is it?"

"Hand me the chains."

"Here, milady," Aidou said as he handed Yuki a handful of chains. Yuki smiled at the memories of them as she walked over to Zero and Kaname again.

"Kaname?" Yuki spoke, and Kaname raised his arms in the air immediately, allowing Yuki to tie his arms above his head and his legs to the bed, and to Zero. Making her way back to the desk, she turned the camera back on. "Action!" she called out.

The boys sighed, as Kaname laced his hands around the chains on his wrists and lifted his hips. Kaname then rolled his head back and moaned loudly as he and Zero found their fast pace again. Then, Zero cried out, lifted Kaname's hips up, and got out from underneath of him. Kaname watched, puzzled as Zero came around behind him, and then gasped. Yuki giggled.

Adiou shuddered at the sight, and returned to the dark corner that he had been in earlier. Yuki giggled quietly when she heard him moan softly. She knew who she wanted to be in her next scene.

Poor Aidou.

(Owari)

©Marie Meyers, 2012


	4. Enemies

Title: Enemies

Summary: They would always be enemies. It had to be that way. There was no other way around it if they were to coexist in each other's worlds.

Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight

Characters: Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu)

Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama, Short  
Published: 11-12-12, Updated: 11-12-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,191  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: _Vampire Knight _is the creation of author Matsuri Hino. Please support the series by buying the manga and anime.

"Enemies" is a fan-fiction by copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reprint, or want of use of this original fan-fiction. Story based off of Volume 10, chapter 46: "Enemies".

* * *

**Enemies**

**Kaname**

She is my dear girl. The only one in the entire world. Yuuki. My Yuuki. My sister. My lover. I would do anything to protect her, anything to keep her safe, even if it meant having her hate me. The moment Zero pointed his gun at her I wanted to kill him. Eradicate him off the earth. The scum. The bastard. Yet she stopped me. My sweet, darling angel told me no. She grabbed my hand and just like that I was captured. By the girl I love with my entire being.

I left so she could talk to him. Say good-bye. My anger was rolling off of me in waves. I listened to him confess to her. Smelt her blood as he drank from her one last time. When Zero asked her if she was now rid of all her fears I held my breath, waiting for her answer. Not that it mattered.

Even if she had told him no, I would never let her leave my side. She knows what world she must be apart of, and I-to me Yuuki, she is...

A reason. A reason for everything.

**Zero**

She pulled the bloody rose out of me. It hurt like hell. Why did it have to hurt so badly? When she did, she tried to touch me. Fuck. _No._ I looked at her with as much hate as I could muster towards her. She looked at me, and apologized, asking if I was alright, that it was good I was. But then she started to leave. Probably to go to Kaname, I suppose. My blood boiled. I didn't want her to leave, not yet. I couldn't have her leave. Yuuki to me, she-

I hugged her to me as hard as I could, asking her if my Yuuki still existed. She told me my Yuuki would start to disappear the more she fell in love with Kaname. That it had always been Kaname because she had subconsciously desired his blood the whole time. I had to tell her.

"I've only ever desired your blood." It was true, during those four years I struggled, I desperately just wanted to latch myself unto her throat and never let go. Ah, the feeling I would've felt, and had always felt.

I bit her. She tasted even sweeter. I wanted to suck her dry. But I pulled away to kiss her. I had been dreaming about doing this for such a long time, and her lips felt so perfect, just like I had always hoped.

I let her go, and told her to leave. I told her to go back to Kaname. I told her how the next time we met I would kill her. She told me she'd run away from me in order to keep me fighting. God, I love her so much. How pathetic.

Is this the creature I am? I am a man who has only ever desired to kill what had destroyed me. I've yearned for Yuuki's love, all this time-hating myself for being a murderous creature. There were times when I wanted to drink from her until there was nothing left because only then could I be sated, knowing that her life was so explicitly attached to my own. As if she were apart of me. When I drank from her, it felt so good, knowing that it was _her_ blood flowing through my body.

It had always been her. Always. Only Yuuki. Even now, even though she's one of them, there is this unrelenting agony throughout my heart. Yuuki. My Yuuki is...

**Yuuki**

He pulled me to him, holding me so tight. I was so shocked. I didn't know how to respond. He asked if the human Yuuki was still inside. She was, but every second my love for Kaname got stronger, the human me kept disappearing. Then he confessed to me. He told me how it was always me, how he only desired me. Then he bit me, one last final bite. It had hurt like hell at first, but it was for Zero, so it was okay.

Then he kissed me. It wasn't soft of sweet; it was hungry, sad, angry, lustful, and regretful. He shocked me by this, too. He held me for a while longer before going to get his gun. He told me to leave, he said that I should go and be with the man I was meant to be by for all of eternity.

"The next time we meet, Yuuki, I'll kill you." Those were the words he said to me, for me, just for me. And I was happy. I was happy Kaname didn't kill Zero, I was happy I'd met him. I was happy that Zero and I were both Vampires. Hell, I was even happy that he kissed me.

"Then I'll keep running away from you. To always give you a reason to live, Zero."

As I turned to walk away, I couldn't help but wonder if Onii-Sama saw the kiss. He probably did, and I would probably be punished for it later. But that didn't matter. None of it did.

As I turned to find Kaname I thought back to my words. "Then I'll keep running away from you. To always give you a reason to live, Zero."

Those words would be a testament. A new bond that we would always have for eternity, and, no matter how exhausting or excruciating the chase could be, I was looking forward to it.

As I walked closer to the academy I saw him, Kaname. He was staring at me impassively and saying nothing. I stopped a few feet away from him and waited.

"...Are you ready now?" he asked me after a pause.

"Yes."

"We won't be returning back here."

"I know." Brother held my eyes with his cold stare. At last they softened.

"Oh, Yuuki," he murmured. "Don't cry." He opened his arms to me and I stilled, blinking once, not aware that tears had started to fall, but then I ran into his arms, letting him capture me. Hold me. My Kaname-Sempai. Kaname-Sama. Oniisama. The man I love more than anyone in the world.

_(Owari)_

_©Marie Meyers, 2012  
_


	5. Akuma to Sonata (Devil and His Sonata)

Title: Akuma to Sonata (Devil and His Sonata)

Summary: I love you. Yuuki, more than my soul, more than my life. You are everything. I covet you. Explicity. Forever. You are mine. At last.

Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight

Characters: Kaname Kuran

Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+, T  
Genre: Drama/Angst, Poetry  
Published: 11-12-12, Updated: 11-12-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 274  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: _Vampire Knight _is the creation of author Matsuri Hino. Please support the series by buying the manga and anime.

"Akuma to Sonata" is a fan-fiction by copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reprint, or want of use of this original fan-fiction. Poem is written in Kaname's POV, and implies his angst and longing for Yuuki.

* * *

**Akuma to Sonata (The Devil and His Sonata)**

On days of hunger, dreaming, and loneliness.  
I called out with an inner plea  
I knew you'd never hear.

Even though you could no longer hear my heart,  
I watched over you  
while brooding underneath my eyes  
and with hesitancy beneath my smiles.

With shaking hands I touched you-  
purely,  
for _only_the sake of your innocence.

Like the beast I am inside my heart,  
I waited for my caterpillar to undergo her chrysalis;

Hungering for the day,  
When my butterfly would fly,  
Into the palm of my hand,

And so very tenderly  
like the rose in Aido's garden  
-I would hold you.  
Crush you.

I yearn to devour you  
slowly  
-to savor and to taint you;  
making us one again.  
Making you mine.

(Owari)

_©Marie Meyers, 2012_


	6. Betrayal

Title: **Betrayal**

Summary: _Loss and fear. Desperation. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to lose everything she wanted to hold on to.  
_

Characters: Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu)  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Drama, Angst, Short  
Published: 12-26-12, Updated: 12-26-12  
Chapters: 1,Words: 575

Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: This chapter is based off chapter 82 and 83 of the manga. This is a slight spoiler. If you've not been keeping up to date with the manga series, I suggest you do so, then come back to this short.

_Vampire Knight_ in all its original plot is not mine. Please, if you like this story, support the author by buying the books and manga. Matsuri Hino (author) will surely appreciate it.

"Betrayal" and its originality belongs to the copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reuse, print, or want of use of this fan-fiction.

* * *

**Betrayal**

There was once a time when she was ignorant to the darkness of the world around her, and in the present moment she found herself in, she wanted those blissful times back. Yuuki watched as Ruka's body fell to the ground, covering Zero's, whose eyes were as wide with surprise as her own. Yuuki looked to her brother, Kaname, and back to the wounded vampire; blood pooled on the ground beside her.

_Kaname did that_, Yuuki thought. _Kaname would have done that to Zero_. Yuuki bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. She had accepted the role of Vampire, accepted that she would have to Kaname somehow, but although she put on a face of determination, Yuuki was scared. All the blood, all the death...she wanted nothing more than for it all to stop-for the times of the past.

"It is her will." Yuuki dug her nails into her palm. Inside her was the feeling of nothing but loss. She wanted to hate. Not care. About vampires; about hunters. About Zero, Ruka, Kaien, her father; Kaname; the world. Yuuki wanted to walk away right then and let them all destroy themselves. She didn't want to be in this war.

She was losing everything, and around her the walls of her garden were falling apart. The only ones who could help balance the growing unease inside herself stood before her, and one almost died by the hand of the other.

She felt like giving up. "Why don't we all die?" she'd suggest.

She felt like fighting.

She raised her downcasted eyes to her brother's face. She clenched her fists as blood her palm landed onto the ground below her. Kaname had always been there; ever since they were children, and even when she had forgotten him. He had always stayed by her side. Now, right when she needed him most, and could finally spend an eternity with him, he had deserted her. Gone to fulfill the will of _that woman_.

_Losing him is going to destroy something inside of me_, she thought to herself. She could feel it-something delicate and frail, a small essence, that was threatening to shatter. Once she lost Kaname she would never be the same.

But she couldn't run away. She wouldn't watch the ones she loved die.

She would fight.

And she would stop the man she loved.

©Marie Meyers, 2012


	7. I Won't Let You Die

Title: **I Won't Let You Die  
**

Summary: I won't lose you. I love you. I will do anything to save your soul. _  
_

Characters: Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu), Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Hurt/Drama, Romance, Poem  
Published: 5-1-13, Updated: 5-1-13  
Chapters: 1,Words: 97

Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: This chapter is based off of the final chapters of Vampire Knight. If you haven't noticed, the series is in its final arc. I constructed this poem to speak out Yuki, Kaname, and Zero's intermost feelings towards the ones they love, and revised it to where each stanza was in the form of haiku. Please remember that the characters in their originality belong to Matsuri Hino, but this story idea belongs to me.

* * *

**I Won't Let You Die**

Brown eyes and brown hair

-vibrant tones that pierce me and

my reservations-

with sad eyes, and soft

curls. And I won't let you die,

my brother. With the

love in my heart, I

shall turn your gaze away from

eternal sorrow...

Tantalizing lips;

words so sweet, fanned across

my ear, soiling the

things I've yet to say.

Not the same, though still as warm

as the summer sun...

Hearts swearing; pinky

fingers 'twined together by

red thread. I've been re-

born by you, dear girl.

With my dying wish, I shall

bathe you in the sun...

_(copyright Marie Meyers, 2013)_


End file.
